


A World Away From Here

by Kastell_Rakimova



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, God - Freeform, Sad, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastell_Rakimova/pseuds/Kastell_Rakimova
Summary: He wishes to join them in their world of happiness...But a barrier prevents that.





	A World Away From Here

Papyrus runs turns to Sans, eager to ask him about the human in front of him. His brother jokingly responds by pointing to the rock behind the human, confusing Papyrus- then addressing the human in front. It’s a scene he’s seen a million times before, but a comforting one.

Just like the when Toriel finds Frisk in the Ruins. It brings him a sort of... comfort. The flowers that break the human’s fall, or the softness of the snow with the skeleton brothers, or even the calming trickle of water further into the cavern they called home. He, too, wished to call it his home.

But it would never happen. He was stuck on this side of the screen, and they were on the other. Sure, he could just... _change_ the code, to make it more immersive, but... it wouldn’t be the same.

On the other side of the screen, in another world, he rested his head in his hands. He slowly slipped from his chair to the floor, and just sat there. Others loved it, they found so much joy from it, but it only caused him pain.

Day after day, he watched them live their lives happily... again, and again, and again, just as he had programmed them to do. But still, it felt... incomplete. Why, why must it be this way?

•

”Are you sure this is gonna work?” He nodded in response. “Well, whatever you say.” And as she did what had been decided on, the words from earlier ran through his mind...

”This next experiment seems very, very... interesting.

What do you two think?”


End file.
